Light
by inchan2498
Summary: Yuto x OC Apa kamu lelaki yang benar-benar untukku? bad at summary please read and review :3 Hey! Say! JUMP fanfiction


**Minna-san makasih untuk membuka fanfic ini ^^**

**Gomen klo sedikit gaje + abal + jelek maklumi saja tapi, aku terima kritikkan di review yah :D**

**Please review**

Langit biru tak berawan menemaniku dengan kesendirian ini. Kesendirian yang sangat menyakitkan, apakah aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Apa itu mungkin? Kini aku berdiri di sekolah yang menyatukan kita bersama. Sekolah yang tak pernah ingin kudatangi lagi, karena aku tak ingin menyukaimu untuk kedua kali lagi.

"Risa!" aku menoleh mendengar ada yang memanggilku dan ternyata temanku, Mika.

"Ohayou Mika." Sapaku terhadapnya.

Ia tersenyum kepadaku "Ohayou, bareng yuk ke kelasnya!" kata Mika.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Mika. Kami hening, tak membicara apapun. Entah kenapa, mulutku tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pagi ini. Mungkin karena kejadian yang sulit kulupakan kemarin.

"Risa, kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Mika sambil melihat wajahku.

Aku mengangguk "aku nggak papa kok." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Risa, aku.." kata Mika terpotong oleh seorang lelaki yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanya.

Aku juga terdiam kaku tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama "Ayo, cepat!" kataku berjalan cepat melewati lelaki itu tanpa menoleh kearah manapun.

_**Ini akan terasa sangat amat panjang.**_

* * *

Aku duduk di kelas sambil mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah, dibelakangku Mika juga sama mengatur nafasnya karena mengejarku yang tiba-tiba berlari.

"Risa aku capek!" katanya sambil mendekatiku "yang tadi itu Koike kan?"

Aku mengangguk "Sepertinya aku phobia Koike yah." Kataku sambil tertawa.

Mika ikut tertawa tetapi tertawa itu hanya sesaat, aku pun terdiam bersama Mika. Kapan aku dapat melupakan Koike seutuhnya? Ini akan sangat lama mungkin hingga aku mendapat seseorang disisiku.

"Ne, Risa boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Mika padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Apa kamu masih suka Koike?" tanya Mika membuat cukup kaget.

Aku tertawa kecil untuk menahan rasa sakitku "ehm…entahlah aku membencinya sekaligus menyukainya." Jawabku sambil melihat ke jendela.

TING…TONG…

Bel pun berbunyi dan semua masuk ke kelas. Beberapa saat kemudian guru pun masuk tetapi dia tak sendiri dia bersama seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan badan yang tinggi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Kata pak guru dengan senyum cerah yang menyilaukan.

"Selamat pagi."

"Bapak ingin memperkenalkan murid baru." Kata pak guru sambil mempersilahkan lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nakajima Yuto salam kenal." Katanya sambil membungkuknya badannya sedikit.

"Nakajima-kun kau bisa duduk dekat Midokawa-san." Kata pak guru sambil menunjukku aku hanya diam.

Lelaki itu menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku "panggil aku Yuto salam kenal yah." Kata pria itu tersenyum

Aku tersenyum "Risa salam kenal."

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran anak-anak."

TING…TONG

"Risa, maaf aku nggak bisa makan sama kamu soalnya, aku ada janji." kata Mika dengan suara yang terdengar ragu.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum "Nggak papa kok."

Mika tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya tanda ia akan pergi. Aku juga melambaikan tanganku, Mika pun berjalan keluar dari kelas. Yuto-kun pun melihatku dengan sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit gugup.

"Mau makan siang bareng?" tanya Yuto-kun sambil mengeluarkan tempat makannya.

Mataku terbelalak "Eh? Nggak usah." Jawabku kaget buat pertama kalinya ada laki-laki mengajakku makan siang bersama.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan diatas." Katanya sambil membawa tempat makan dan menarik tanganku.

Aku cukup kaget dengan pegangan tangan Yuto-kun, ini juga pertama kali laki-laki memegang tanganku seperti ini. Maksudku, walaupun aku sudah merasakan pacaran tapi aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini, aku hanya diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap.

Langkah demi langkah hingga akhirnya aku sampai di atas sekolah. Yuto-kun melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan ke pinggir atap yang diberi pagar. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, dan duduk begitu pula dengan Yuto-kun. Yuto-kun membuka kotak makanannya.

"Itadakimasu." Kata Yuto-kun lalu, memakan makanannya.

Aku juga membuka tempat bekalku "Itadakimasu." Kataku dan memakan bekal tersebut.

Makan siang kami begitu hening tak ada percakapan. Aku yang memang sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak dan sepertinya Yuto-kun juga begitu. Suap demi suap aku makan dan lama-kelamaan makanan itu pun habis. Aku pun menutup tempat makanku dan, diikuti Yuto-kun menutupi bekalnya yang terlihat sudah habis juga.

"Mau balik ke kelas?" tanyaku melihatnya yang masih duduk santai.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mau ke kelas "nanti dulu, aku ingin menghirup udara disini." Katanya lalu berdiri sambil berjalan melihat langit.

Aku pun ikut berdiri dan mengikutinya berjalan, memandang wajahnya yang tertiup angin begitu menenangkan. "Yuto-kun, itu baik sekali." Kataku tanpa sadar saat menyadarinua, tiba-tiba wajahku merah padam.

Yuto-kun memandangku dengan tatapan aneh tapi kemudian ia tertawa, aku hanya memandangnya bingung. Selesai ia tertawa, ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama sekali orang berikan padaku. Tatapan yang memberikan semangat, kebahagian dan ketenangan. Jantung rasanya berdetak lebih cepat, apa yang terjadi denganku?

"Semua orang itu menenangkan." Katanya sambil melihat kelangit.

"Jika semua orang itu baik, kenapa ada orang yang tersakiti oleh orang lain? Kenapa orang lain bisa membuang orang itu?" tanyaku sedikit mengeluarkan perasaan yang masih remuk karena Koike.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Yuto-kun lalu memandangku "Karena aku masih mencari jawabannya."

Aku terdiam lalu, mengambil tempat makanku dan membuka pintu "Aku ingin ke kelas duluan." Kataku berjalan menuju kelas.

Aku duduk termenung di kelas, gemerisik kelas bagiku hanya hening. Bodohnya aku, menanyakan hal seperti itu. Memangnya Yuto-kun siapa aku? Aku baru kenal tadi pagi. Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan perasaanku semudah itu. Tak pernah aku seperti ini. Kenapa jantung terasa bedetak lebih cepat saat aku melihatnya?

Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Ini tidak mungkin, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta begitu cepat "AAAH~! Aku terganggu oleh ini." Kataku sambil memegang kepalaku seperti orang yang sedang stress.

"Terganggu oleh apa?" Tanya seseorang membuat kaget.

Aku melihat orang itu ternyata hanya seorang Mika "Bukan oleh apa-apa." Jawabku menjadi sedikit gugup.

Mika mengangkat alis sebelah, tapi kemudian ia terlihat seperti biasa dan melihat kiri-kanannya "Nakajima-kun dimana?" tanyanya melihat padaku.

Aku memasukkan tempat bekalku "Nggak tahu." Jawabku.

"Dia tampan yah, tapi aku tidak tertarik." Kata Mika duduk di tempat duduknya.

Aku memalingkan badannya dan tersenyum jahil "Jadi kau tertarik pada siapa?" tanyaku membuat mukanya menjadi gugup. Aku memandang Mika raut wajahnya seperti takut, ada apa yah?

"A-aku.." kata terpotong suara bel.

Suara bel berbunyi, aku pun memalingkan badanku dan mendapat Yuto-kun sudah ada di sebelahku. "Kau sudah kembali." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum kembali padaku "Bel sudah berbunyi." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan buku dan memandangku lagi "Kita makan siang bareng lagi yah."

DEG. Apa? Pertama kalinya ada lelaki mengajak makan siang bersama untuk kedua kalinya padaku, aku hanya mengangguk ragu padanya. Aku merasa begitu senang tanpa alasan, perasaan seperti ini pernah aku rasakan sebelum. Perasaan yang membuatku tak ingin merasakannya lagi tetapi kenapa aku merasakannya lagi?

_**Aku ingin melupakan semuanya, tanpa mengingatnya lagi.**_

* * *

Aku berjalan sambil memandangi sekelilingku. Tak ada yang berubah ya, perubahan yang aku rasakan hanya dalam hatiku. Semua terasa berubah saat aku tak bersama Koike lagi, perasaanku tak karuan saat aku tidak bersamanya lagi.

"Risa-san!" panggil seseorang dari belakang, aku menoleh dan melihat Yuto-kun berlari mengejarku. Aku hanya berdiri diam menunggu dia menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?' Tanyaku melihatnya seperti kecapekan karena mengejarku.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." Katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Aku memandangnya bingung "Menanyakan apa?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Siapa Koike itu?" Tanyanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang serius.

Kenapa dia menanyakan Koike? Aku gugup menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Di-dia itu—" aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba Yuto-kun memegang pundak, aku hanya memandangnya kaget "Dia itu siapa?" suaranya seperti memaksa.

Aku mencoba melepaskan pegangannya, tetapi ia kuat sekali. Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa sepatah katapun bisa terucap dari bibirku. Ia hanya menatapku dan lalu melepaskan pegangannya.

"Seperti ia sangat penting bagimu." Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, wajahnya begitu terlihat kecewa.

"Dulu." Kataku secara spontan sambil memandangYuto-kun yang menoleh padaku mendengar perkataanku.

"Sekarang? Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya Yuto-kun sambil melihatku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku tanpa basa-basi, tapi memang benar. Aku tidak perasaanku terhadap Koike seperti apa. Apa aku masih menyukainya atau tidak, apa aku membencinya. Aku tetap mempertanyakan itu sampai sekarang.

"Ikutlah denganku." Kata Yuto-kun sambil berjalan. Aku hanya melihatnya bingung, lalu aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Selama perjalanan begitu sunyi, tak ada percakapan sedikitpun. Aku merasa canggung dengan kondisi ini. Setelah semua pertanyaan tadi, aku menjadi canggung bersama Yuto-kun. Melihat wajahnya pun aku tak sanggup. Langkah Yuto-kun berhenti, aku pun menghentikkan langkahku. Aku melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar ah, tidak sepertinya sangat besar.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku melihat rumah itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Rumahku." Jawabnya santai.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget mendengar, jika ini rumahnya berarti ia seorang anak orang kaya.

"Ini R-U-M-A-H-K-U, ini rumahku Risa-san." Katanya sambil memencet tombol bel.

Seseorang berpakaian seperti pelayan membukakan pintu gerbang "Selamat datang, tuan muda." Kata pria itu sambil mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala entah kenapa mulut bungkam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Siapkan makanan, aku memiliki tamu istimewa." Kata Yuto-kun membuatku aneh. Aku istimewa dari mana coba? Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan maksud mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Aku memasuki sebuah rumah yang besar 2x rumahku atau mungkin lebih besar dari rumahku. Desain rumah ini pun sangat bagus, mungkin ini rancangan arsitek ternama, aku berjalan mengikuti Yuto-kun menuju lantai dua, sepertinya aku akan diajak ke kamarnya. Eh? Tunggu dulu, untuk apa aku ke kamarnya. Otakku mulai berimajinasi dengan liarnya, mukaku tiba-tiba merah dengan pikiran liar ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuto-kun melihat mukaku yang merah tiba-tiba.

"Ehm…nggak ada apa-apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum canggung.

Ia mengangkat alis sebelahnya "Maaf orang tuaku sedang tidak ada disini."

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum kembali padaku "Koike itu siapa?" tanyanya sambil membuka sebuah pintu dan mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk.

Ruangan ini besar "Ini kamarmu?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya yang sedang menutup pintu.

Yuto-kun mengangguk "Bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Ah, Koike itu pacarku—" jawabku terpotong oleh muka kaget Yuto-kun "Dulu."

Yuto-kun tertawa mendengar perkataanku "Kau membuatku kaget."

Aku hanya tersenyum, sambil melihat kamar Yuto-kun. Aku melihat keyboard, gitar dan, drum "Sepertinya kau penggila alat musik." kataku membuatnya tertawa lagi.

Ia mengangguk "Almarhum ayahku seorang pemusik, aku sangat mengaguminya sampai sekarang." Katanya sambil melihat sebuah bingkai foto.

Aku menghampirinya dan melihat bingkai itu, difoto itu ada seorang anak lelaki dengan seorang lelaki dewasa rambut pendek "Itu ayahmu dan kamu?"

Yuto-kun mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Iya, foto ini satu-satunya yang mengingatkanku pada ayahku."

Aku merasa telah ikut campur tapi entah kenapa aku ingin tahu lebih tentang pria ini? Kenapa dia begitu misterius? "Jika kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu, aku akan mendengarkannya."

Ia melihat padaku dan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mukaku terasa panas seketika, nafasnya terasa di wajahku. Inginku lepaskan tetapi, aku terlalu lemas.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku dan membisikkan "kenapa kau harus mirip dengannya?" lalu melepaskan pegangannya dan memegang wajahku dengan halus "Aku—" katanya terpotong suara pintu.

Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada wajahku dan membuka pintu. Aku yang masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, hanya berdiri membeku, aku melihat Yuto-kun menutup pintunya dan membawa sebuah napan berisi kue-kue dan minuman.

Ia lalu tersenyum padaku "Ayo kita makan sambil minum!" Ia menaruh napan itu di meja dekat sofa "Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

* * *

**Uwowowowow…Arigatou untuk baca fanfic abalku + gaje ini.**

**Maaf klo sangat jelek :D**

**Aku hanya menshare karyaku :D**

**Tolong review yaaaaah XD**


End file.
